


Broses for my Valentine

by stefansgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Confessions gone wrong, First Times, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, fellas is it gay to send your homie a bouquet of broses, high school setting, hq second years shenanigans, sunaosa get your shit together challenge, this is honestly just american high school im sorry, too many mentions of the word bro, yahaba and hirugami high school heartthrobs wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefansgirl/pseuds/stefansgirl
Summary: To my Omi-kun,I’m so lucky to have you in my life. Here’s to many more years with you by my side. Yours, now and forever,AtsumuSakusa knows he’s in love with an idiot, but even he didn’t think Atsumu could mess up a Valentine’s confession this badly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Broses for my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: are we brose or are we more 
> 
> for day 1 of sakuatsu fluff week: Valentines

Sakusa is half asleep in his second period, slumped against his desk as his teacher details ancient fishing techniques employed in the past. Around him, his classmates are in a similar state, heads buried into their arms or scrolling through their phones under their desks. He thinks he can even hear Futakuchi snoring from the back row. 

It’s only when they hear a knock on the door does their attention pique. Immediately, all their heads rise, glad to be interrupted from hearing about dead fisherman. Everyone knows that nothing interesting happens in second period world history. 

A head of black hair peeks in. He hears a gasp from Tanaka, who sits two rows in front of him, and he straightens at the sight of the girl. Sakusa recognizes her as one of the board members of the student council from the year above. 

“I apologize for the interruption, Sensei.” She bows slightly. “But we have some Valentine’s to pass out.” 

His teacher waves a hand. “Go right ahead, Shimizu-chan. God knows these second years need something to get excited about.” 

Shimizu nods, opening the door wider. Behind her, a smaller girl with blonde hair pushes a cart into the room, filled to the brim with flowers and chocolates and letters. 

Sakusa puts his head back down on his desk as the two girls start calling out names, watching as his classmates get up one by one to pick up their gifts.

Yamamoto’s name gets called and the class erupts into cheers and wolf whistles

“I knew you could do it, bro.” Tanaka claps him on the back when he gets to his seat, a single flower clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Thanks, man.” 

Sakusa thinks Yamamoto sounds suspiciously close to tears. 

The whole ordeal lasts about ten minutes. Unsurprisingly, Hirugami and Yahaba receive the most gifts. Hirugami walks back to his seat with his head down, cheeks red, and arms overflowing with flowers, chocolates, and candies. When he sits down, Hoshiumi attacks his stash of treats.

Yahaba receives so many flowers that he drops a trail of them on his way back to his seat. He, too, blushes as he walks back to pick them up. Kyoutani rolls his eyes and kicks at one of the flowers, making Yahaba glare. When he takes his seat again, he throws it at the back of Kyoutani’s head. 

It seems the girls save the best for last, because the last items left in the cart are the most coveted: the bouquets. There are only three of them. 

As common as it is to get confession letters and roses, it’s extremely rare to receive a full bouquet for Valentine’s day, considering the fact that they cost twenty-five dollars each. 

To no one’s surprise, Akaashi’s name gets called. It does come as a shock to them, though, when it turns out that two of the bouquets are for him. Akaashi walks up to the front quietly as the class erupts in cheers, thanking Shimizu with a small bow. 

When he walks back to his seat, one bouquet clutched in each hand, his expression remains the same. He takes a seat and regards the flowers, and Sakusa can tell he’s trying to school his features to not give anything away, but when he reads the note attached to one of them, a slight blush creeps up his face and he ducks his head. 

Next to him, Kenma grabs the card and reads it, rolling his eyes at the words. 

Sakusa doesn’t think it’s that surprising. Akaashi’s boyfriend, Bokuto, always did seem like the type to spoil him. 

Sakusa’s not expecting any Valentine’s himself, so when his name gets called out for the last bouquet, he almost doesn’t hear it. He blinks, and watches as Shimizu repeats his name again. 

“Come on, dude,” Terushima hisses from beside him when he doesn’t move, “if you don’t take it, I will.” 

Sakusa is about to tell him he can have it, that he doesn’t have any need for it anyway. There’s only one person he wants a Valentine from and there’s no way in hell that person would ever send him a bouquet.

Still, Sakusa slowly rises from his seat and walks up to the front to receive his flowers. His legs feel like jelly when he approaches Yachi and she hands him the bouquet. 

“Congratulations, Sakusa-san,” she says, her own cheeks flaming red. 

Sakusa thanks both of them and walks back to his seat, ignoring the eyes on him. 

“So,” Tanaka says when he sits down. A dozen heads turn to look at him. “Who’s it from.” 

Sakusa looks down at the note, but his heart is racing too fast to make out any words. Still, he feels the expectant eyes on him. 

He clears his throat and says the first thing that comes to his mind. “It says it’s from a secret admirer.” 

“Aw, man,” Terushima whines, “that’s the worst.” 

“Yeah, bro,” Hoshiumi says around a mouthful of chocolate, “you gotta find out who it’s from. If they sent you a bouquet, that means serious stuff, right Akaashi?” 

Out of all their classmates, Sakusa is least expecting Akaashi to play along, but to Sakusa’s dismay, even he nods. 

“Bokuto-san only sent me a bouquet once we officially started dating.”

For some reason, this makes Sakusa feel sick to his stomach. He doesn’t want to date anyone, not unless their name is Miya Atsumu. 

He huffs and places the bouquet down on his desk. Though the anticipation is eating away at him, he doesn’t want to find out who sent these in front of his classmates. He’ll read the note once everyone’s attention has left him. 

The opportunity comes to him halfway through class when the teacher gives them twenty minutes to answer a worksheet that they’ll be turning in at the end of class. 

He picks up the note and his mouth goes dry when he sees the words. He doesn’t even have to read the note to immediately know who it’s from. He’s spent days on end tutoring this person; he’d recognize the handwriting anywhere. 

_To my Omi-kun,_

_I’m so lucky to have you in my life. Here’s to many more years with you by my side. Yours, now and forever,_

_Atsumu_

Sakusa’s eyes widen because everyone knows exactly what a valentine this year means. The flyer that had been taped to the bulletin board in the entrance of the school for the past three weeks has caused quite the commotion among the students. 

_‘Tell someone how much they mean to you this Valentine’s day for just $2.00,’_

The flyer read on the top in big, pink letters. Honestly, it was nothing to write home about. It was standard Valentine’s Day advertisement and on any other occasion, Sakusa would not have spared it a second glance on the bulletin board overflowing with different flyers and event advertisements. 

It was the block of text underneath, however, that had been causing a frenzy. 

_‘Have you had feelings for a special someone but didn’t know the right way to confess? Take this opportunity to show your feelings for the one you truly love by sending them a bouquet of flowers. Sponsored by the student council.’_

Sakusa cradles the note closer to his chest and traces a finger over the words, almost like touching Atsumu’s writing is touching the boy himself.

He reads the note over and over again and his heart beats so fast that he wonders if everyone in the class can hear it. He chances a look around, but everyone seems to be preoccupied with their own Valentines.

Though they’re supposed to be doing their classwork, a couple students linger around the room, some holding flowers up to their noses and others sulking in silence at the absence of a valentine. A group of girls are huddled around a single desk, reading their friend’s card over her shoulder and squealing at whatever note the sender left. 

When Sakusa is sure that no one is paying attention to him, he picks up the bouquet and sticks his nose right in the middle, an inch away from a daisy, taking a deep breath. 

The flowers certainly smell good. The bouquet is fresh and has a variety of different flowers and even though Sakusa knows that Atsumu didn’t pick these flowers out himself, he’d still like to think they actually have meaning. 

He sees roses which mean love and tulips which mean _true_ love and Sakusa’s heart soars because _this_ is the way Atsumu chose to confess to him, and it may just be a stupid holiday, but it’s perfect and Sakusa loves it nonetheless. 

His daze is broken when his teacher claps her hands and calls for their attention. He sets the flowers down at the corner of his desk and props the note up against them so he has a good view of it. 

The teacher continues her lecture but for the rest of class, the only thing Sakusa can focus on is what’s going to happen after class. He imagines Atsumu waiting for him by his locker, imagines his bright smile, imagines closing his eyes and feeling Atsumu’s lips against his own, right there in the middle of the hallway. 

When the bell rings and Sakusa starts walking out of the classroom, a new wave of nerves hits him. Atsumu’s class is right across the hall from his and this is the time when they usually spend a couple minutes in the hallway together before the warning bell rings and Atsumu walks him to his next class. 

Sakusa clutches the flowers tightly in his hand. His other hand is clenched at his side, and he wipes it against his shirt to try to get rid of some of the sweat that has started to form. 

As soon as he walks out into the hallway, dozens of students are milling around, shoving past him and talking loudly. Everyone seems to be in high spirits from the holiday and the prospect of new love. His head is still swimming from the confession he received a couple minutes ago and he looks around, trying to spot that familiar head of blonde hair, but he sees nothing. He walks to his locker and grabs his books for his next class, carefully setting the bouquet down inside. 

He waits a couple more minutes until the hallways clear out and there’s less people surrounding him, but when he still doesn’t see Atsumu, his heart drops. 

Atsumu always found him as soon as class ended. There’s no reason for him not to show up now. Was he trying to avoid Sakusa? Did he regret sending the flowers?

He sighs and closes his locker, but before he can turn around and start walking to his next class, he feels an arm swing around his shoulder. 

“Hey, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says obnoxiously in his ear, and Sakusa knows he’s too far gone when he releases an honest to god sigh of relief at the sound. 

When did Atsumu’s voice stop being a constant annoyance and start being his source of comfort?

He turns around to face Atsumu. “Where were you?” 

“Sorry, Omi-kun, someone held me up.” 

When Sakusa furrows a brow, Atsumu holds up a light pink envelope, the seal still taped shut. The moment he realizes what it is, his heart sinks. 

“Oh.” 

It’s a confession letter. Atsumu’s name is written on the front in swirly letters right next to a little heart. When he holds it up, Sakusa can smell the fruity perfume that was sprayed on it, so strong that he can almost taste it. 

“Are you gonna read it?” 

Atsumu shrugs. “Maybe later.”

They continue walking in silence for a minute, before Atsumu looks up at him with wide eyes as if suddenly remembering something important. 

“Wait, that’s not what I came here to talk to ya about, Omi. Didja like the flowers I sent ya?” 

Sakusa can’t help the heat from rising on his cheeks. “Yeah, they were really nice.” 

“I bet ya weren’t expecting that, huh?” Atsumu grins cheekily. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Sakusa stops for a moment. “Speaking of…” 

They’re standing in front of Sakusa’s classroom now. The hallways are starting to clear out and Sakusa knows he only has a couple more seconds to tell Atsumu. It’s now or never. 

He takes a deep breath. “Atsumu, I—”

The warning bell goes off and the words die on Sakusa’s tongue. 

“Shit, I gotta go, Omi,” he says, already making his way down the hallway. “You know if I get one more tardy in this class I’ll get a detention.” 

Sakusa raises a hand, reaching out to him, but Atsumu has already rounded the corner before he can even get a word out. 

When Sakusa’s third period ends, he goes straight to Atsumu’s classroom so the two of them can walk to lunch together. He expects Atsumu to meet him halfway like he usually does, but once again, Sakusa doesn’t see him anywhere in the hallway. 

When he finally gets to Atsumu’s class, he peeks a head inside only to find it empty. He furrows a brow but turns back around to continue to the cafeteria by himself. 

Is Atsumu purposely avoiding him? 

When he’s a hallway away from the lunch room, so close that he could hear the loud chatter from inside, Sakusa sees something that makes him stop in his tracks. 

Atsumu is standing across the hall, talking to a girl that Sakusa recognizes as the sender of the confession letter he had earlier. Her back is pressed against the lockers, and he stands in front of her with his hands up against the lockers, caging her in between his arms. She says something that makes him throw his head back in laughter, then brings her hands up to rest against his chest. 

The next three things that Sakusa witnesses make his heart drop to the floor. 

First, a piece of her hair falls into her eyes and Atsumu reaches a gentle hand up to tuck it behind her ear. Second, she grabs a hold of his tie and pulls him down so that he’s eye level with her. Third, she puckers her lips and presses a kiss against his cheek. 

Each one sends a pang through Sakusa’s heart and by the end of the exchange, he feels sick to his stomach. Sakusa quickly turns around and staggers towards the cafeteria. He doesn’t even stick around long enough to see the way that Atsumu grabs both of her hands in his and bring them up to press a kiss to each one. 

“Look at all these confession letters I got, Omi,” Atsumu exclaims when he finally gets to the lunch table, flipping through a thick stack of papers with hearts drawn all over them. 

As much as Sakusa doesn’t want to look at the letters, he’d rather keep his eyes trained on them than on Atsumu. Sakusa can barely look at him knowing what he was doing a couple minutes ago. 

“I didn’t know this many people were into me.” 

He feels bile rising in his throat as Atsumu pushes a particularly long letter in front of him and prompts him to read it. His eyes skim the page and he almost shudders. 

_Dear Atsumu-kun,_

_I know you might not know me but I’ve had my eyes on you since our first year of high school. I admire everything about you and I think if you got to know me, you’d feel the same about me. Last year, I had you in history class, remember? As embarrassing as it is to admit, I did horribly in that class because I couldn’t take my eyes off you long enough to pay attention. Everything from your blonde hair to the easy smiles you give to everyone you meet make me fall for you more and more each day. My friends always tell me that we’d be perfect for each other. If you’d like to find out if that theory is true, meet me at…_

Sakusa stops reading. He swallows down the lump in his throat and pushes the letter back to Atsumu, who’s looking at him expectantly. 

“Very nice,” Sakusa says with a tight smile.

Osamu puts his fork down and smacks the back of Atsumu’s head. “Don’t let it get to yer head, idiot. If they knew what a scrub ya really were no one would be givin’ ya that crap.” 

Atsumu glares at him and shoves him away. “Yer just jealous because you didn’t get any confession letters.” 

“I actually did but unlike you, I don’t care ‘bout any of that shit.” 

“You got confession letters?” Suna asks. Sakusa can tell he’s trying to sound nonchalant but the way his eyes widen and his voice rises in pitch ruin the effect. 

Osamu just shrugs. “A couple.” 

“From _who_?” 

“Jesus, Rin, it’s not that serious.” 

Suna slumps back in his seat and starts picking at his food. Atsumu cackles and Sakusa gives Suna a pitiful look. 

What did the two of them ever do to deserve this bullshit from the Miya twins? 

After lunch, the four of them walk to class. Atsumu and Osamu drop Suna and Sakusa off at their fourth period, which they have together, and start off down the hallway, already bickering about their confession letters again. 

“You okay?” Sakusa asks when they get to their seats. 

Around them, students are milling around the classroom, talking loudly and eating leftover Valentine’s Day chocolates from lunch. 

Suna shrugs. “I didn’t mean to sound so,” he waves a hand around, “you know? I just wanted to know who gave them to him.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Sakusa nods. 

“I just don’t understand how he can’t see what’s right in front of him.” Suna sighs. “Sometimes I feel like he could feel the same way but other times…” 

“Yeah, I know,” Sakusa says again. 

Suna sighs. “At least Atsumu got you _something_.” 

And for some reason, Sakusa feels the need to apologize for that. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Suna laughs darkly. “It’s not your fault Osamu is an idiot.” He pauses for a second. “Sorry Atsumu made you read that letter.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Sakusa shrugs. “It’s not your fault Atsumu is an idiot.” 

Suna cracks a smile at that. “We really chose the worst two people to be in love with, huh?” 

Sakusa sighs and slumps against his desk. “When will this pain end?” 

Suna is quiet for a moment and Sakusa thinks that’s the end of their conversation, but after a minute, he says, “I hope things work out for you.” 

“You, too.” 

Halfway through fourth period, Sakusa asks to use the bathroom. When he finishes doing his business and is washing his hands, he hears someone call his name. He turns around to see Komori standing near the door, his hall pass held in his right hand. 

“Hey, Motoya.” 

Komori grins and sidles up to the sink Sakusa is still washing his hands at. 

“A little birdie told me that someone sent you a bouquet of flowers.” He looks at Sakusa expectantly through the mirror. 

Sakusa just shrugs.

“Come on,” Komori whines. “Tell me who it was.” 

Sakusa stays quiet, watching the suds go down the drain. Suddenly, Komori gasps and Sakusa lifts his head up, catching his eye in the mirror. 

“What?” 

“It’s someone important, right? That’s why you’re not telling me.” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “It’s not important anymore.” 

“Just tell me and I’ll decide if it’s important or not.” 

He knows Komori won’t give this up until the day they both die, so Sakusa waits another moment then sighs. 

“It was Miya.” 

“No,” Komori gasps, clapping a hand over his mouth. “No fucking way.” 

“Yes fucking way. But like I said, it’s not important anymore.” 

“What do you mean it’s not important?” Komori exclaims. “Kiyoomi, you’ve had a crush on this kid since forever. This is fucking great news. It means he likes you back.” 

“Clearly he doesn’t like me back since I see him hanging around a new girl every second,” Sakusa says a little harsher than intended. 

“But he got you flowers. That has to mean something, right?” 

“He only mentioned the flowers once. It’s like he barely remembers sending them.” Sakusa sighs and slumps against the sink. “I thought he’d give me this big confession or something but he literally couldn't care less.” 

“Maybe he’s scared.” Komori shrugs. 

“Scared of what?” Sakusa scoffs. “The hard part is already over. He basically already said he has feelings for me. But it’s like he doesn’t wanna act on them now.” 

“Maybe he’s just shy about relationship stuff.” 

Sakusa thinks back to the sight he witnessed before lunch and scowls. “Clearly he’s not shy when it comes to all those girls.” 

“Well, think about it, Kiyoomi,” Komori says, “he doesn’t care about any of those girls. That’s why he’s not worried about their opinion on him or if they reject him or not.”

Sakusa raises a brow. “So you’re saying the reason he doesn’t wanna tell me how he feels is because he’s scared I’ll reject him?” 

Komori seems to think about it for a minute. “Yes?” It comes out like a question. 

“That’s stupid.”

“Hey,” Komori puts his hands up in defense, “that’s all I have to offer you, man. It’s not my fault you fell for a dumbass.” 

Before Sakusa can respond and say that it’s not his fault he fell for a dumbass either, the door opens and someone peeks their head in. 

“Sakusa,” Suna says, “the teacher sent me to come get you.” 

“Has it really been that long?” 

Suna shrugs. “It’s been fifteen minutes, man.” 

Sakusa groans and starts towards the door, surprised to see Komori following him. 

“You didn’t even use the bathroom,” Sakusa says when they’re out in the hallway. 

“Hearing about your relationship issues has given me more relief than emptying my bladder would’ve.” 

Sakusa furrows a brow. “Why would that give you relief?” 

“Because I’m happy it’s not me.” 

Suna starts laughing as Sakusa slaps the back of Komori’s head. 

“Asshole.” 

When they’re halfway back to class, they hear loud voices coming from the cafeteria. Komori furrows a brow and Sakusa shrugs. Lunch is over and the cafeteria should be empty now. 

“What’s going on in there?” Suna asks. 

“I don’t know,” Komori says, “but we should go check it out.” 

“Motoya, we’ve been out of class for a while. I don’t wanna get in trouble.” 

“Just for a minute, Kiyoomi. I wanna know what’s going on.” 

Sakusa sighs but follows Suna and Komori down the hall anyway. 

When they round the corner to the cafeteria, all three of their jaws drop at what they’re met with, and Sakusa really wishes he had gone back to class when he had the chance.

“What the fuck,” Suna says. 

“What the fuck indeed. Does he have his own fan club going on or something?” 

Sakusa can only stare in silence at the sight before him. Atsumu is sitting at a table with five girls surrounding him. One of them sits so close to him that she’s practically on his lap. Another has her hand on Atsumu’s arm, stroking her long, red nails across his skin. Valentine’s Day candy is scattered across the surface of the table and from here, Sakusa can see Atsumu chewing on something. 

As much as it hurts to look at, he can’t rip his eyes away from the sight. 

“Come on, Kiyoomi,” Komori grabs his shoulder and starts pulling him back. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Sakusa sighs and allows Komori to lead him away. Before they can get far though, they hear someone say, 

“Do you guys have a hall pass?” 

They turn around to see Kita, third year valedictorian and hall monitor, standing on the other side of the hall. 

The three of them hold up their slips, then internally groan when Kita actually comes over to read them. They should know by now that he doesn’t half ass his job. 

Kita raises a brow when he reads the time on Sakusa and Komori’s papers. “This says ya left class to go to the bathroom almost twenty five minutes ago. What’ve ya been doin’ since then?” 

“Explosive diarrhea,” Komori says at the same time that Sakusa says, “Projectile vomiting.” 

Kita raises his brow even higher. “Explosive diarrhea and projectile vomiting?”

He waits for their facade to crack, but when they just nod, faces impassive, he sighs and turns to Suna. 

“What bodily functions have been holdin’ you up, Suna-kun?” 

“I was just sent to get these idiots.” 

Kita watches them for another moment with that unnerving stare before he finally gives them their passes back. 

“Get back to class.” 

“What, no detention?” Komori asks. 

“Did ya _want_ a detention?” Kita raises a brow. 

“No,” Komori splutters. 

Kita sighs. “It’s the day of love, Komori-kun. Consider yourself lucky that I’ve decided not to hand out any detentions today.” 

The way he says it coupled with the ghost of a smile spreading across his face reveals something else to them, and all their jaws drop for the second time this bathroom trip. 

Komori gasps. “Kita-san, you—“ 

“Have a _valentine_?” Suna gawks. 

Kita smiles a real smile now. “Get back to class.” 

“Who do you think it is?” 

“I saw him talking to Aran-kun earlier.” 

“He talks to Aran-kun everyday. I don’t think that means anything.” 

“Well, they both seemed shy. Kita-san kept blushing.” 

“Kita-san _blushing?_ I’d pay money to see that.” 

“Get back to class or I really will give you a detention this time.” Comes the voice from behind them. 

The three of them run faster than they thought humanly possible. 

When Sakusa gets to his fifth period, he makes a beeline straight for Osamu, who’s writing down the bellwork question in his notebook. Osamu looks up in bewilderment but when he sees Sakusa, his face relaxes. “Oh, hey, Sakusa.” 

“Hi.” Sakusa takes a seat next to him. 

He looks at Sakusa apologetically. “Sorry, but Rin was gonna sit there. The seat behind us is empty if ya wanna sit there, though.” 

Sakusa shakes his head. “I’m gonna go back to my seat when the bell rings.” 

“Okay.”

When Sakusa says nothing else and continues to stare at him, Osamu raises a brow. “Um, didja need to copy the homework or somethin’?” 

Behind them, Nishinoya asks, “Wait, we had homework?” 

They both ignore him. Sakusa shakes his head. 

Osamu sets his pencil down and turns in his seat so he’s facing Sakusa. “Well, didja need somethin’ else? You’re kinda just sittin’ here givin’ me this weird look.” 

Sakusa sighs. “Have you noticed Atsumu acting weird recently?” 

Osamu rolls his eyes. “What’d the idiot do now?” 

“He didn’t do anything,” Sakusa says, because he isn’t about to tell his crush’s twin brother all about his dumber-twin induced heartbreak. “It’s just—” He breaks off in another sigh. “I don’t know.” 

“He’s been actin’ the same to me.” Osamu shrugs. “Just talk to him if there’s somethin’ buggin’ ya.” 

Sakusa nods even though he knows there’s no way in hell he’s going to confront Atsumu about this. If Atsumu wants to pretend like nothing happened, then Sakusa will, too. 

When the bell for the end of fifth period rings and Sakusa steps out into the hallway, he’s surprised to see Atsumu already waiting for him outside his classroom. He ignores him and turns away. 

“Hey, Omi-kun.” Atsumu jogs up to him and falls into step beside him. 

Sakusa doesn’t say anything. He can barely look at Atsumu right now, let alone speak to him. He can’t get the image of those stupid red nails tracing down Atsumu’s arm out of his head. 

Atsumu holds up the offending arm and swings it around Sakusa’s shoulder and Sakusa has to physically stop himself from pushing it off in disgust. 

“You okay, Omi?” Atsumu furrows a brow. 

Sakusa doesn’t want to cause a scene or give Atsumu any indication that he saw him with his little fanclub, or that he even cares, so he tries to keep his voice neutral when he asks, 

“Where were you during fourth period?” 

Atsumu furrows a brow. “I was in class. Why?” 

“No you weren’t. I walked past your class and didn’t see you in there.” 

“Well, I left class at some point to use the bathroom.” 

Sakusa clenches his jaw. Why is Atsumu lying to him? 

“Right.” 

“Come on, Omi-kun,” he says in a high pitched voice, reaching up to pinch Sakusa’s cheek. “Tell Atsu what’s wrong.” 

Sakusa pushes his hand away but even that isn’t enough to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks. 

“Stop it, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu sighs and reaches into his bag to grab something. 

“Here,” he holds out a chocolate bar. “Ya want some chocolate? I got it just for you, Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa shakes his head, but when he sees the label on the wrapper, he does a double take. 

“Where’d you get that from?” 

“On my way back from the bathroom I ran into some girls sellin' candy in the cafeteria.” 

Sakusa furrows a brow. Is that what was going on in the cafeteria? 

“And you bought some?” 

Atsumu nods. “They had yer favorite brand of chocolate there, too. I got you some.” 

He unwraps the chocolate bar and breaks off a piece, holding it out to Sakusa. 

When Sakusa makes no move to grab it, Atsumu smiles. “What, ya want me to feed it to you, too?” 

Sakusa shakes his head and grabs the chocolate, popping into his mouth. He chews for a minute and Atsumu watches him. 

“Good?” he asks. 

Sakusa nods. 

“Here,” he holds out the bar, “have the rest.” 

“Thanks, Atsumu.” 

For the rest of their walk to their last class, Sakusa lets Atsumu keep his arm around his shoulder. He supposes Atsumu didn’t really do anything wrong after all and he has to admit, it feels nice to know that Atsumu is touching him and not anyone else. 

It’s on their walk home that Sakusa finally confronts him. Osamu and Suna are walking a couple paces ahead of them, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Sakusa has decided that he can’t be angry at Atsumu for hanging out with some girls. Unless the two of them are together, he doesn’t have the right to care. 

So he’s decided he’s gonna shoot his shot and try to make it his right to care. 

Atsumu is in the middle of telling him about how a first year in his art class asked out a third year and got rejected when Sakusa looks up at him and softly says, “I like the flowers you got me.” 

Atsumu stops for a second before his face breaks out into a bright smile. “Yeah?” 

Sakusa nods and holds up the bouquet. “Aren’t they pretty?” 

“They are.” Atsumu nods, but his gaze is still on Sakusa’s face. “Very pretty.” 

He takes a deep breath, preparing himself. “What made you wanna get them?” 

Sakusa doesn’t know if he’s imagining the rosy tint Atsumu’s face seems to take on. “Well, I saw the flyer and I thought it would mean a lot if I sent ya some flowers.” 

“You saw the flyer?” 

“‘Course I did. Who _hasn’t_ seen the flyer?”

“And you thought the words on the flyer applied to me?” 

Sakusa holds his breath, waiting for Atsumu’s answer. 

Atsumu blushes again. “Obviously they do.” 

Sakusa bites back a smile as he thinks back to the words on the flyer. 

_‘The one you truly love.’_

Did Atsumu really love him? 

“You really feel that way about me?” Sakusa asks quietly, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart.

“It’s not like it’s a secret, Omi.” Atsumu laughs. “Everyone in the school knows I feel that way about ya.” 

Sakusa furrows a brow. “You told people?” 

Atsumu stops for a minute, his own brow furrowing in confusion. “Told them what?” 

“The way you feel about me,” Sakusa says slowly. “The reason you got me the flowers.”

“I got ya the flowers because you’re my best friend, Omi. I wanted to show ya that I appreciate ya.” 

Best friend?

Sakusa blinks. “But the flyer…” 

The flyer didn’t say anything about best friends. The flyer talked about confessing your feelings of true love to your ‘special someone.’ How could Atsumu have interpreted that any other way?

At Sakusa’s visible confusion, Atsumu stops walking and pulls out his phone, turning the screen towards Sakusa. 

It’s a picture of another flyer advertising flowers, but in this one, it’s a stock picture of a man giving another man a bouquet. There’s a speech bubble that says ‘these flowers are for my boys’. Above it, in large words, the flyer reads: 

_There’s nothing wrong with buying your homie flowers. In fact, what better way to show your bro you care about them than to send them some roses? Come see Bokuto Koutarou or Kuroo Tetsurou during your lunch period and purchase your bouquet of broses now. Available for preorder from January 28th through February 10th._

Sakusa stares at the flyer for an insurmountable amount of time. His mouth goes dry as he reads it over and over again. 

_Broses?_

When Atsumu’s phone screen goes dark, he turns his phone off and puts it away. 

“I dunno which flyer ya saw, but these are the flowers that I sent ya.” 

“But… the note.” Sakusa scrambles, looking for anything to try to prove that Atsumu actually has feelings for him. “The note that you wrote.” 

Atsumu furrows a brow. “What about it?” 

Sakusa pulls it out of his pocket and shoves it in Atsumu’s face, watching as he goes cross eyed. “Look what you said, Atsumu.” He practically shrills. “ _Here’s to many more years with you by my side._ Who says that to their homie?” 

Atsumu pulls Sakusa’s wrist away from his face so he can read the note. His face heats up when he sees his own words. “Well, I meant what I said. I do want ya by my side.” 

Sakusa stares at him for another minute, then sighs and pulls away, his heart sinking. “I should’ve known it was too good to be true,” he says quietly. 

“Hey,” Atsumu frowns. “What’s too good to be true? That I care about you? Of course I do, Omi-kun.” 

“Not in the way that I care about you.” 

“Which way is that?” Atsumu seems to be holding his breath. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Sakusa shaked his head. “Clearly you don’t feel the same way.” 

He starts walking again, trying to create as much distance between him and Atsumu as possible. He was so dumb to think that Atsumu could actually have feelings for him. Atsumu can have anyone he wants and all the confession letters he got are proof of that. Why would he ever choose Sakusa? 

Atsumu is frozen for a minute, before he starts jogging, catching up to Sakusa. 

“Omi, wait!” He grabs onto Sakusa’s wrist. “I’m sorry for making ya upset,” he says quietly. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Atsumu.” Sakusa keeps his head forward, not wanting to look Atsumu in the eye. “I’m the one who read the situation wrong. You don’t owe me anything.” 

“Omi, just look at me for a second.” 

He brings both his hands up to rest on Sakusa’s shoulders and Sakusa reluctantly turns his head towards him. Atsumu opens his mouth to start talking and Sakusa sees his own fear reflected in the other boy’s eyes. 

“Look, I didn’t just send ya those flowers because yer my best friend. I sent them because I really like ya but I was too scared to say anythin’ in case ya didn’t feel the same way. I thought if I sent friendship flowers, ya wouldn’t think I was weird and things could stay the same between us.” 

He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. “But now that I know ya might feel the same way… I don’t want things to stay the same.” 

Sakusa holds his breath. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that I want you, Omi-kun. And not in a friend way.” 

Sakusa’s breath hitches. “You really mean that?” 

“I do,” Atsumu whispers. 

He brings his hand up from Sakusa’s shoulder to gently cup his face, his thumb softly stroking his cheek. He leans in so close that his breath hits Sakusa’s lips, and Sakusa is afraid his heart might beat out of his chest at the feeling. 

“Can I kiss ya?” 

“Please,” Sakusa whispers against his lips. 

Atsumu stares into his eyes for another second, then leans in closer and connects their lips. 

In the three years that Sakusa has been in love with Atsumu, he’s imagined their first kiss hundreds of times in hundreds of different ways. 

He imagined them sneaking away at gym class and kissing in the locker room. He imagined Atsumu pulling him into an empty classroom and kissing him for hours until both their uniforms were disheveled and teachers were calling their names through the loudspeakers. He imagined Atsumu waiting until the halls cleared out and pressing him against his locker. Or not waiting at all and proudly kissing him in front of everybody. He imagined Atsumu climbing through his window in the middle of the night and kissing him breathless. And, yes, he even imagined the cliche kiss in the rain. 

He can now say with certainty that none of those scenarios could ever compare to the real thing. 

Sakusa sighs into the kiss, bringing his hands up to wrap around Atsumu’s waist. He pulls him closer until there’s not an inch of space left between them. 

Atsumu reaches one hand back to thread his fingers into Sakusa’s hair, carding through the soft strands at the back of his neck. He keeps his other hand gently cupped around Sakusa’s face. 

When they finally pull apart, Atsumu smiles and rests his forehead against Sakusa’s. 

“How was that?” Atsumu asks, a little breathless. 

“Amazing,” Sakusa says, and it’s a testament to how amazing it truly was that he can’t even come up with a witty response. 

Atsumu smiles again and presses another peck to his lips. 

They break apart to the sound of Osamu’s slow clapping. Beside him, Suna has his phone out, recording the exchange. 

“If hearin’ ya whine about yer Omi-kun everyday wasn’t enough, now I’m gonna hafta see ya walkin’ around like a lovesick puppy droolin’ at his feet.”

“Samu,” Atsumu growls, then launches himself at his brother. 

The two of them fall to the ground, rolling around and throwing weak punches at each other. Suna turns the camera to them now and Sakusa watches them, unamused, sighing and taking a seat on the side of the curb. 

They’re going to be here for a while.

He’s not quite sure what a relationship with Atsumu entails, but he’s guessing it’s not going to be much different from what they have now.

They walk the rest of the way home slowly, trying to prolong the process as much as possible before they have to part ways. Their hands are intertwined between them and Atsumu’s thumb brushes over Sakusa’s knuckles. 

When they get to the front of Sakusa’s house, Atsumu wraps his arms around him. 

“I don’t wanna leave you yet,” he says into Sakusa’s neck. 

Sakusa rubs a hand up and down Atsumu’s back. “So stay for a little bit.” 

“Samu’s gonna tease me about it,” he mumbles. 

They both turn their heads to where Osamu and Suna are still walking down the street. 

Sakusa scoffs. “He doesn’t have the right to say anything when he still hasn’t figured things out with Suna.” 

Atsumu lifts his head up, brows furrowed. “What’s goin’ on with him and Rin?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “You’re both idiots.”

“Hey!” Atsumu swats at his chest. “I’m not an idiot. I figured things out with you, didn’t I?” 

“You sent me broses, Atsumu,” Sakusa deadpans. “I wouldn’t quite call that figuring things out.” 

Atsumu crosses his arms. “Well, I think it was a good idea.” 

Sakusa raises a brow. “How did you even know about that other fundraiser? I haven’t seen anyone talk about it.” 

“Well, Bokkun and Tettsun know how much I like ya and they kept tryin’ to get me to confess but they knew I was too scared. Tettsun thought I should send ya a bouquet of flowers but when I wouldn’t, they made their own fundraiser for friendship flowers so I had somethin’ to fall back on if ya didn’t feel the same way.” 

Sakusa blinks. “You started a whole fundraiser just so you can confess to me?” 

Atsumu blushes. “Yer making it sound worse than it is.” 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Sakusa bites back a smile. “I think it’s cute.”

Atsumu brightens, grinning widely. 

“But it further reinforces the fact that you’re an idiot.”

The smile is wiped off in a second, immediately replaced with a scowl. 

Sakusa laughs at his expression then grabs his hand, pulling him up the front steps. 

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

The next day, Sakusa and Atsumu walk into school holding hands. 

Atsumu walks him to his locker and when they get there, he leans Sakusa against it, taking both of Sakusa’s hands in his own. His thumbs trace over the backs of Sakusa’s hands. 

“I’m so glad I was finally able to confess.” He sighs happily. “Being in a relationship with ya is so fun.” 

“I would hardly call that a confession.” Sakusa scoffs. “Not when I had to pull it out of you like that.” 

“Whatever, Omi-kun.” Atsumu waves a dismissive hand at him. “All that matters is we’re together now.”

“Yeah, I guess that is all that matters.” 

Sakusa’s eyes trail over to where a group of girls stand at a locker, looking at them. They’re whispering amongst themselves, glancing over every couple seconds, and they burst into laughter when they notice Sakusa looking back at them. 

“What are ya lookin’ at?” 

“Your fanclub,” Sakusa grumbles. 

Atsumu furrows a brow, following Sakusa’s line of vision to the group of girls shamelessly watching the two of them. 

“Oh,” Atsumu brightens. “Those were the girls that were sellin’ candy yesterday. D’ya think they still have more?” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Selling candy or something else?” he scowls. 

“Whaddya mean?” 

Sakusa sighs. “I saw you with them, Atsumu. They were practically climbing on top of you.” 

Atsumu stops for a moment, then a large smile spreads across his face. “Omi-kun, are you _jealous_?” 

“ _No_ ,” Sakusa says, cheeks burning. 

“You are.” Atsumu is smiling so wide now that Sakusa is afraid his cheeks are gonna split. “That’s why you were upset after fourth period.” 

“I wasn’t upset.” Sakusa rolls his eyes. 

“You so were.” 

“Okay, fine.” Sakusa throws his hands up in defeat. “Is it so bad that I don’t like seeing you with other people practically in your lap?” 

“No,” Atsumu grins. “It’s good. Shows me that ya care.” 

“I’ll show you that I care without having to see you do that stuff. It hurts my feelings.” Sakusa huffs, crossing his arms. 

Atsumu just laughs at the sight. 

“You’re so adorable, Omi-kun.” He pulls Sakusa’s arms away from his chest and brings a hand up so he can press a kiss to the inside of Sakusa’s wrist. Then, he places Sakusa’s hand on his own face and leans into the touch. “You won’t ever have to see anything like that again.” 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, but there’s no real heat behind it. Then because he can’t hold back his curiosity, he asks, “How about that other girl?” 

“Which one?” 

“I saw you with her before lunch. She kissed you on the cheek.” 

“Oh.” Atsumu looks sheepish and Sakusa raises a brow. “Well, she confessed to me and this is when I still thought ya didn’t want me so I didn’t think there’d be any harm in tryin’ things out with her.” 

“And?” 

“And I hated it.” Atsumu groans. “I didn’t even realize a kiss on the cheek could feel so wrong.” 

Sakusa sighs. “You should’ve talked to me instead of jumping straight to conclusions, Atsumu.” 

“I know,” Atsumu says apologetically. “I just panicked and thought ya wanted nothin’ to do with me. I should’ve been more mature about it.” 

Sakusa grabs Atsumu’s hand. “It’s okay. I jumped to conclusions, too. What matters is everything is all over now.” 

“I’m sorry ya had to see that, though. I know it couldn’t have been nice for ya.” 

“It wasn’t.” 

He leans in close, bringing his hands up to stroke Sakusa’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about any of those other people, Omi-kun. I only want you.” 

Sakusa leans into his touch. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Atsumu presses a short kiss to his lips and doesn’t pull away until the sound of the warning bell rings through the hallway.

“See ya after class, cutie.” Atsumu winks. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes and shoves him away. “Shut up.” 

Atsumu throws his head back in loud laughter, then leans in to press a kiss to Sakusa’s heated cheek. 

“No, seriously,” he whispers against his skin, “I’ll see you.” 

Sakusa shoves his head into Atsumu’s shoulder and wraps his arms tighter around him. “See you,” he mumbles. 

Atsumu presses one more kiss to Sakusa’s jaw, then goes across the hall to his own locker. Sakusa puts in his combination with shaky hands and when he’s finally able to get it right on his third try, he pulls open his locker and shoves his face into it, trying to calm his beating heart. 

After a minute, Sakusa feels a presence behind him and he pulls his face out of his locker to see two figures looming over him.

“So,” Kuroo gives him a sly grin, leaning against the locker next to Sakusa’s. “I see that Miya’s bouquet of roses worked out for you.” He leans in closer and whispers, “Though, you should try to keep the PDA to a minimum.” 

Sakusa falters. Even though he now knew that Atsumu confided in the two upperclassmen, he hadn’t expected them to be so up to date on their relationship status. 

Kuroo seems to be waiting for an answer so Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Obviously they worked. And I’ve been waiting on this confession for three years. I’ll damn well kiss him wherever I please.” 

They don’t seem to be phased by Sakusa’s snideness. In fact, Kuroo smirks even wider. 

“See that, dude,” Bokuto says proudly, pretending to wipe a tear away. “We’re bringing people together one brose at a time.” 

Kuroo claps a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, man. You ever need something, let us know, okay?” 

“What I needed,” Sakusa pushes his hand away, “Was for Atsumu to send me a real bouquet of flowers. Not your stupid bro roses.” 

“Hey,” Kuroo holds his hands up in defense. His smile spreads across his entire face now. “There’s nothing wrong with showing a homie some love.” 

“Yeah, Omi-Omi,” Bokuto nods, his eyes wide, “It’s not our fault Tsum-Tsum is an idiot who can’t confess right. We did our part and we did it well.” 

“Besides,” Kuroo says, “Who cares if they were broses. He obviously had a different intention when he bought them so,” he shrugs, “We all won in the end.” 

They both give him matching grins and Sakusa is faintly reminded of the expression the twins give him when they’re trying to get out of trouble.

He sighs. “Thanks, I guess.” 

They both clap him on each shoulder again and this time, he doesn’t pull away. 

“We really are happy for you, bro.” Bokuto smiles. “Now go get your man.” 

He pushes Sakusa towards the other side of the hall where Atsumu is already waiting for him with a wide grin. 

Sakusa supposes, yeah, Atsumu is his man now. He can’t help the large smile from spreading across his face at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this for fluff week and I never thought id say this, but writing this au lowkey made me miss high school ;o; there's just something about high school shenanigans that will never be matched. 
> 
> I actually had a really funny valentines day experience my senior year where this guy's friends (who were also my friends) bought him a bouquet of flowers without my knowledge and gifted it to him pretending I was the one who sent it. the note said something along the lines of 'meet me after class ;)' and i was really taken aback but i put my acting skills to good use and pretended I really did send them. he thought I liked him for the rest of the year and tried asking me to prom *sobs* maybe I should write another skts au with that plot 
> 
> in the meantime, here's this. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) thank you all for reading 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/atsum00s)


End file.
